Clairvoyance
Clairvoyance, from the Greek words clair (clear) and voyance (vision), is the ability to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known human senses. This ability is a very big chunk of ESP, also know with the other "clairs" as clairsensing. With this skill, you are not only are able to see spirits and (sometimes) energies, but also the future and past (with much dedication). Clairvoyance is very closely related to Precognition and Postcognition, Claircognizance and Remote Viewing as well. This ability is to see the future, not by means of divination but by ESP. Clairvoyancy is one of the most popular ESP abilities and is also known as one of the 'sixth senses'. A person who can do this ability is known as clairvoyant. With this ability the future can be seen in many ways but usually with clairvoyancy it will be through visions or sleep. Sleep i would say is the easiest way to perform clairvoyancy as visions can be harder and take longer but that is my opinion. To be able to do this at a beginning level, all it takes is: Opening your third eye and practicing visualization. This is because it takes a certain level of trust in yourself to believe what you're perceiving is, in fact, real. When it comes to tuning into information of clairvoyant nature, doubt is your biggest hinderance. With confidence comes increased familiarly with yourself and by extension, recognizing the presence of outside information when it presents itself. There is a tangible difference between a future you create with your imagination and a future that is handed to you. I can tell myself I saw myself winning the lottery until I am blue in the face. If I say it enough times, maybe I'll even believe it's true. And then there's the sudden sensation in your gut that something bad is about to happen. No matter how hard you try to talk yourself out of it, the sensation stays there. And then, perhaps, you'll learn that there was a shooting down the street or your house is on fire. The same thing goes with any information you feel you've tuned into. When it comes to learning how to tell apart clairvoyant nudges and wild imaginations, clairvoyant nudges are hard to change or brush away. With enough practice you'll start to feel the striking truth between information you want to be true and information that is true. How to Open the Ajna Chakra (3rd Eye Chakra) Here's a few basic procedures to open your third eye chakra (located between your eyebrows and has an indigo color): Method 1 #First relax and meditate for 10-15 minutes. #Visualize a bright indigo colored wheel or vortex swirling clockwise between your eyebrows, glowing very brightly. #Focus all your attention onto it. Practice everyday, and you will know its open. Method 2 #As before, it is recommended to meditate for at least 10-15 minutes. #Your third eye chakra, which deals with honesty, wisdom, intuition, perception, self-discipline, and maturity, can become overactive or weakened through certain common factors in your life, such as stress, confusion, overwhelming anxiety, mistrust, false blame, and denial. As you meditate, try to deal with some of these problems, and the more you do, the more powerful and balanced your ajna chakra will become. #Also, it is important to remember that you have six other chakras, and focusing just on the sixth will put you a bit out of balance and weaken your attempts at clairvoyance. So, you should do the same for you first five chakras as you did for the sixth (there's a lot of information online), that way the energy can properly flow to what you really want to focus on. The seventh chakra is a difficult one to grasp, so it is acceptable to leave it out. Method 3 If you believe in the energetic influence of crystals, meditating with sodalite, jet, sugilite, lapis lazuli, or astrophyllite (all types of crystals) placed where your third eye is located will quickly open up the chakra, though it should be coupled with the methods above. Exercises for Clairvoyance Development Exercise 1 #Just relax and meditate until you feel ready. #Get a small object and for 30-45 seconds, look at all of its dimensions and all of its sides. #When time is up, close your eyes and try your best to form a mental image in the black space behind your eyelids of the object. It will be hard for some after the first few tries, but if you keep at if for about two weeks or so without giving up, you will get it. Exercise 2 The exercise is this: visualize yourself holding seven balloons, of the colors red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet and indigo. Let the balloons go one by one, beginning with the red balloon. Watch them float up to the blue sky until they disappear before you release the next one. If you’re not used to visualizing, then this exercise could be quite difficult for you at first. You may find it hard to concentrate or it may be difficult for you to visualize vividly or in color. It all depends on how much you practice. Any activity which uses your visual imagination is good for strengthening clairvoyant abilities, because your imagination is the tool spirits use to send you information in the form of images. The more well-oiled your imagination cogs are, the easier it is for the spirit to send you clear images. How can you tell the difference between what’s from your imagination and what’s from Spirit? When you receive an image from Spirit, you are not in control. You are not creating the image. It just appears in your mind’s eye without any active participation from you. *The above point is important because it is the last step to understanding clairvoyance, in a way, because you have to remember that all you can do is keep your third eye open and active as often as you can, and wait until you see something out of the ordinary. Once you see your first 'spirit', you can start to understand what the feeling is like and your success and frequency in seeing them will begin to improve. *So overall the key to attaining this skill is to dedicate yourself to properly open your ajna chakra, and remain patient and open-minded until you start to see your first spirits and energies, and watch yourself improve in noticing them and understanding them. And after that, you can expand from clairvoyance (mostly seeing spirits and energies) to other forms of ESP that revolve around a powerful third eye, including seeing future events and energies, which isn't really discussed here. Exercise 3 Another way to improve your clairvoyance, is to imagine your third eye between your eyebrows. Visualize the eyelid on your third eye opening up. All visualization does is set an intention to do something. If you visualize this regularly, you’re putting energy behind your intention to open up your third eye, the center of your clairvoyant abilities. Edited by Ventosus 10/9/13 Exercise 4 () This technique is only to see a limited amount of information and so far everything i have seen has come true. First you will have to close your eyes as it makes it easier to see. Visualize the place or thing that you want to predict the future of. Ignore any thoughts or suggestions your thoughts will bring up. Slowly you should see a picture or a slow moving image. It wont be exact and a lot of symbols and knowledge will have to be used in working this out. With this technique you need to sum up possibilities and for one thing to happen another thing will have to happen like that. 'Exercise 5 ' This exercise calls for a deck of cards. You can do this alone or with a friend the point of this is to gain information on the card you are choosing which in this cas r is one specific card. Start of with three cards one of the cards can be one of you're choosing and two other randomrandom cards shuffle the cards around and pick your card if you get it right try again after two tries of getting it right add on a card once you get two right in a row (no cheating you're only effecting yourself by doing so) if you're doing it with a partner make it a competition or game first person with 10 cards win. Clairvoyance Category:All Abilities